About Last Night
by coelestis
Summary: When the new girl catches the eyes of a notorious bad boy, Hinata has absolutely no say in how he flips her sheltered world upside-down. AU. High school. SasuHina, NaruSaku, slight NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** About Last Night

 **Summary:** When the new girl catches the eyes of a notorious bad boy, Hinata has absolutely no say in how he flips her sheltered world upside-down. AU. High school. SasuHina, NaruSaku, slight NaruHina.

 **Rating:** M for language and illegal activity

 **Fun Fact:** The chapter names will be named after songs that have inspired me to write it. This chapter's song is Downtown by August Alsina.

 **A/N:** To my loyal readers who read my other fics, don't hate me for starting another project! I've come to a few bumps in the road but will be updating each fic. To new readers, WELCOME! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _NARUTO_ or any of it's characters.

* * *

 **About Last Night**

 _Chapter One_

 _Downtown_

Immaculately polished teeth bit gently down on the pink lips below it. Hinata Hyūga tightened her fingers around the handle of her duffle bag. Anxious pearl hued eyes glanced at her enthusiastic mother as the woman bounced around the lobby.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Okaasan..." She mumbled, watching her little sister take another suitcase from the backseat of their expensive SUV.

Her mother's smile only widened, amethyst eyes sparkling. "Nonsense! Your father and I thought this would be perfect for you to learn some independence."

The heiress didn't know how much of that sentence was true. They were moving her to a lavish penthouse suite so she could finish her senior year of high school because they were going abroad. She glanced at her baby sister, not so much a baby at sixteen and although she would miss Hanabi so much, she didn't regret her decision.

Being homeschooled her entire life was boring. She had no friends, other than her family (which was enough to fill a graduating class at a University), so when her parents offered her the choice to go to a real high school, she nearly pounced on the opportunity. What she didn't know was that her parents were going overseas. Her mother, ever the worry-wort, refused to have her oldest baby alone in the four story, twenty-nine acre mansion.

Upon the request (demand, actually) of his wife, Hiashi Hyūga got her the penthouse at the family owned hotel in the upper part of downtown. His identical twin brother managed that particular hotel as well as a few others in the area so they would also have a pair of eyes on their daughter as well. Her mother thought it worked out just perfectly.

The upside of this whole situation was that she would finally be going to a public school, which was one of her dreams since she was ten years old and that her cousin, who lived in the penthouse suite below hers, would be going with her.

While her father talked with the desk clerk (something about the cleanliness of the desk), her mother pulled both of the sisters towards the private elevators. A few of the bellhops scrambled to keep up with the Hyūga matriarch with arms full of bags varying in sizes. They couldn't make it in time for the elevators, to which the two young daughters shot them sympathetic smiles. At least they didn't have to be in the small space with their gushing mother for about fifty floors.

"Hinata, this suite is just so cute, I saw it just a few days ago," she continued, "I swear, if I wasn't married and about twenty years younger, I would be taking boys here left and right!"

Hinata sent her little sister a nervous look, "Okaasan, please, Hanabi-chan is too young to be hearing these things."

Their mother waved her hand dismissively. "She is sixteen. Besides that, she has a boyfriend, isn't that right, Hanabi?"

Feeling their stares, the only brunette leaned her head forward, letting her chin-length hair cover her cherry red features. "N-No! Konohamaru-san is not my boyfriend!"

Deep violet eyes narrowed devilishly, "Not yet anyway!"

Before Hinata could intervene to rescue her, the elevator came to a smooth stop and the doors slid open to reveal a cream colored hall way which was about twenty feet long and just as wide. There were two windows on either side, clear glass covering it so there was a view of the city. A white door stood at the very end of the hallway, with no numbers on it to indicate the room number.

In the back of her mind, Hinata had hoped her parents didn't over do it. Her mother was a fashion designer and owned multiple clothing lines and stores, however, she had horrible taste when it came to decorating and interior design. Her father didn't care too much about those things, but when he noticed she was going to paint Hanabi's room bright orange and add fuchsia furniture, he immediately gave the project to the experts.

She hoped her father did the same this time around.

They all held their breath while Hinata slid the key in the door and pushed it open.

To her right, Haruka squealed with delight before curiously wandering towards the kitchen to the left of them.

Hanabi dropped the suitcase handle she held. "Woah."

They stood on freshly polished white hardwood floors that spanned all over the suite that their eyes could reach. The wall directly in front of them was made of purely glass, with thin metal beams separating the sliding door. It stretched across the entire wall, giving them a picturesque view of the deck outside. A few feet in front of them was in-floor grey couches in a large circle, with stairs on opposite sides of the odd furniture. A round glass table was in the middle of the two couches, with a tall glass of sunflowers decorating the middle of it. The walls facing the couches each had a large flat screen television mirroring the other. The one on the right of them had a stand under it with an XBox and a PS3 sitting next to each other, controllers by their respected consoles. The T.V. to the left of them had an identical black stand with DVD player, along with a stereo system to the sides of it. A glass case off to the side was filled with popular DVD movies as well as classics.

Picking up the suitcase Hanabi dropped in her awe, Hinata turned to the left and found the open kitchen, fully stocked with the newest, chrome appliances. The porcelain countertops twinkled under the recessed lighting fixtures, which were throughout the suite as well. The grey cabinets pulled the look together as well as the wide stainless steel sink. There was a bowl of fresh fruit on the counter facing the dining room. Four, tall, steel bar stools sat on the other side, with a fully stocked wine cabinet to the side of it. She thought that was a little too much, but her mother didn't hesitate to pull a wine bottle.

"Let's make a toast girls," she called out, rummaging through the kitchen then grabbing three wine glasses from a random cabinet.

Hanabi poked her head out from the hallway, where four white doors were. She was in the first door to the left. "Okaasan, I'm only sixteen. I don't think I should be drinking wine."

"It's also ten in the morning," Hinata casually supplied while observing the dining room, which was thankfully very simple. An elegant deep grey table with a few white cushion seats surrounded it. The magnificent glass wall was still a feature in the room with the large pool in the view as well. Another glass of sunflowers added a subtle but lovely hint of color. Both walls were bare of decoration and the room would've been considered that plain, if it weren't for the large, sparkling chandelier that hung down over the table.

Walking towards the hall and past the kitchen, lavender eyes stopped at the first door to see what her sister was up to. Hanabi had found the bathroom and was marveling at the stone shower in the corner. It had frosted glass surrounding it, so her figure was slightly fuzzy until she opened the door and pointed towards the porcelain sink and dark grey cabinet under it.

"Hinata-nee, this is so awesome," she gushed, "Maybe I should've picked going to a public school too."

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly at her, Hinata turned on the white tile and down the hall again. The first door on the right was the laundry room with, _of course_ , a brand new washer and dryer set and more counter space. The door a little ways down from that was a chic office, but she didn't bother to stop or look at it. She'd hardly use it anyway. The last door on the end was most likely her room.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see it was elegant, yet not _too_ much. The bed was in the floor, which was a little odd but it didn't bother her at all. The wall on the right had an open sliding glass door over looking the balcony, which she noticed was a recurring theme in this suite, but had heavy light grey drapes to provide some privacy. She'd probably won't open the curtains much.

There was a door a little ways to the left, which was the master bathroom but she wasn't interested in it at the moment. Dropping the suite-cases on the floor in front of the bed, Hinata dropped ungracefully face-first on the fluffy white sheets. About twenty pillows surrounded the round bed but she didn't bother to drag one under her cranium.

Her peace and quiet was short lived as her boisterous mother came in, with two glasses of wine in her hands. "Oh, Hinata, doesn't your father have such good taste? The color scheme is a little bland, but it's certainly modern..."

Her voice continued to babble about the house before handing her eldest the glass. "Come, let's go look at the deck! The pool looks so inviting, even if it is the end of September..."

Hanabi saved her at that same moment, "Mother, the bellhops just dropped off the rest of the things. Father also called, we have to go before we miss our flight."

She placed the glass down on the pure white night stand as her little sister, who was pretty much almost her height, wrapped her thin arms around her shoulders.

Hinata smiled, quickly returning the hug. They separated after a long moment and she placed her hand on the thick locks of brunette. "Make sure Okaasan doesn't get into too much trouble, alright?"

Behind them, Haruka huffed, consuming the last of her wine with a wide smile at the rare display of affection between her children.

Her youngest chuckled before bobbing her head up and down. "Of course, Neechan. You'll Facetime or text me every day right? I want to know about your new school!"

"Me too!" Their mother agreed, before roping both her daughters in a tight hug. "We'll miss you, Hinata," she said, placing a kiss on the dark locks of her eldest.

After a few more minutes of saying goodbye, the two Hyūgas were just about outside the door when she heard her mother's voice once again, "No boys in here! Well...unless they're cute! Okay, _only_ cute boys allowed!"

This time, Hinata groaned out loud, but couldn't help but laugh as her sister reprimanded their mother about her behavior. A few months without them, especially with all the holidays coming up, was definitely going to be hard. Hearing the elevator door close, she already felt lost without them.

Sighing, the seventeen year old heiress grabbed the glass of wine near her bed and went towards the kitchen. She stopped when she noticed all the bags she had to unpack before she had to go to school tomorrow. There were at least twenty.

Without a second thought, she downed the wine in one go and set it on the counter. Looks like she'd be unpacking all day.

* * *

A exaggerated sigh left the older woman's cherry red lips, matching nails drumming on the mahogany desk below her. Tsunade Senju stared at the young man casually draped in her chair. "Have anything to say for yourself, Uchiha?"

He smirked subtlety. His deep monotone voice was highly amused as he replied, "The bastard got what he deserved."

There was a sickening crack sound, followed by the busty woman on her feet. Her dark haired assistant pursed her lips with a white-knuckle grip on the clipboard in her palms. All traces of mirth left the young eighteen year old, only to replaced with a deep scowl.

"Stop fucking playing around, Sasuke!" She screeched, itching to warp her hands around this kid's neck. "You sent that poor kid to the hospital!"

"Poor kid?" The teen scoffed, his relaxed posture now extremely tense. He looked like a panther, ready to pounce. "That sick fuck set up a security cam in the girls' locker room."

Although that did nothing to pacify her anger, Tsunade was taken aback. Hazel eyes shot to Shizune, who shook her head. They hadn't known about this but he did? "Was that why you dislocated his jaw?"

For a moment, his ebony eyes glanced out the window in thought. He was sure if she knew the real reason, he'd probably get expelled but - his eyes caught the ten framed news articles, each one with his picture on it, dunking in a basket or dribbling - he doubted she'd have the heart. He was really popular with the news agencies here and he brought in a lot of money from game tickets and as well as people around the country taken an interest in this boring public school.

Besides that, he really just didn't give a fuck, so he decided to tell her the real reason solely on that fact. "No, he rimmed me on a drug deal. His weed was shit, too."

His principal's face instantly turned from understanding to pissed beyond belief. He hadn't seen an expression change that quickly except for when Naruto stole Sakura's thong last year after a party at her house, which ended with his blond best friend with a broken wrist and a cast, not to mention a black eye to match.

Tsunade sat back down and counted to ten in her head. At a time like this, she was so glad she didn't have kids. Lord knows how Fugaku and Mikoto deal with this fucking brat. She would've killed him with her temper. From the corner of her eye, she saw Shizune sneak towards the door to make a quick escape just as a bell rang from somewhere behind them.

Looking towards her clock on the wall, her fingers massaged her temples, "For fuck's sake, it's only eight o'clock in the morning?"

Silent, Sasuke Uchiha adjusted in his seat. He had a bruised cheek and a serious headache. The kid he fought was no weakling and he took his fair share of hits, but, well, Sasuke overpowered him quite easily. His anger and quick temper was no laughing matter as well. This wasn't the first kid in the hospital because of him and he was sure it wouldn't be last as well. People just need to learn to stop testing his fucking patience.

Aside from that, he was pretty much intact. His dark navy shirt was wrinkled, with three buttons on the top missing, and the sleeves rolled up from when he had decided to throw blows earlier in the morning. Both his arms were littered with tattoos, which he inspected just in case. The black jeans had a little dirt on them from when he had gotten on the ground to slam the fucker's face into the cement, but Naruto pulled him off too quickly for him to follow through with the motion. It was probably a good thing since some people would consider that attempted murder and he didn't need that bullshit on his record. He was pleased to say his Nike's looked normal. His knuckles were cut and bleeding from missing his target and slamming into the pavement, but he hadn't bothered with it. All in all, he was fine.

Leaning in her office chair, the blond huffed, "What am I supposed to tell this boy's parents?"

Shrug. "That their son should be selling top quality weed."

She ignored his smart-ass comment and continued, "You'd better thank whatever god you pray to that it was only you two and Naruto out there. If there were witnesses, you could kiss your scholarships goodbye."

Another shrug. "I'm sure my parents would just pay them off anyway."

Knowing his father, a handsome amount of money would be in his victim's father's bank by dinner tonight. Not that he was complaining. It kept him from dealing with a lot of unnecessary bullshit and his father only had one rule for him - Maintain his scholarships.

So he did.

On records, he was the squeaky clean six foot, three inch basketball star of the city and a straight A student with no detentions in any of his school years. In the streets, it was a different story completely. His reputation was something he didn't acquire on purpose, just due to anger and getting caught in drug deals. To him, it was minor things. His enemies couldn't touch him due to his parent's status in the town and even the country. He didn't like using their name but it helped when dealing with old geezers that he couldn't beat into submission.

With a defeated sigh, Tsunade shoo'ed him from her presence. "Get your hand wrapped at the nurse's. I have to deal with this shit storm you caused, Uchiha." She was getting a migraine and reached for her office phone.

More than happy that he didn't have her job, especially with Naruto and himself always fucking something up, Sasuke slid from the chair and fluidly exited the room. Just as the door to her office closed, something bumped into his chest.

Curiously, he glanced down and noticed it was a person. More accurately, a female.

His first thought should've been to shift away from her and create space, but it wasn't. Actually, he was particularly curious about her odd hair color. It was a deep indigo shade, bone straight and ridiculously long. On reflex, he reached out and steadied the girl as she basically fell onto his chest. The strands brushed against his collar bone as she nervously took a step back.

The second thing he noticed was her body. Not many girls, if any at all, in this school were as developed as this one. It was a refreshing change to the thin, tall females he was used to.

As if feeling his eyes on her, the girl lifted her head, moving the long tresses from her front to behind her. "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention..."

The third thing was her eyes. At first, he didn't register her words because of his gaze on her. His eyes zeroed in on her's and for a minute, he marveled at the odd color. It was rare to see someone with lavender-silver eyes, framed with thick, black eyelashes. Sasuke was speechless for longer than his pride would allow him to admit openly. No one would blame him. The girl really was a beauty in every definition of the word.

Still without a voice, he nodded and moved to open the door to the room he just exited. She gave him a shy smile then mumbled her gratitude.

She passed by with graceful steps, unaware of how his head craned to the side, eyebrows dipping as he watched her ass. Her long hair covered her back, but stopped right at the curve of her lower back. To say he appreciated the view was an understatement.

He heard a familiar cough from in front of him. "You can leave now, Uchiha."

Onyx eyes slid from the new girl towards the irritated blond. The sight of her dark scowl only deepened his haughty smirk.

Indigo hair swished to the side as her pearly eyes glanced over her shoulders, just in time to catch the handsome teen smirk and wink at her before disappearing behind the door.

"Sorry about that, Hyūga-san."

Outside of the room, the basketball captain walked towards the infirmary with slow movements. _'Hyūga-san, hm?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Almost changed the side pairing to ShikaHina but decided Shika is too lazy to fight Sasu for a girl lol. I also changed Hinata's age. I mistakenly put her as 18 in the first chapter but she's 17. Ino, Shika, Hina, Naru, Sai are the only one's that are 17. Everyone else turned 18 earlier in the year. (I looked up all their birthdays.) I know, I always write Ino throwing parties (if you've read "The Fated Ones", you'd know what I'm talking about), but she just screams party animal to me. I can't resist.

 **Side Note:** Thank you all who've reviewed! I read them ALL (even the negative ones) and I appreciate all the kind words and encouragement! I've never wrote this fast and been so excited to put out a chapter before. I never thought this story would be such a hit.

 **Fun Fact:** I'm almost positive this is the longest chapter I've written with about 5,800 words. Sweet Jesus.

 **Song:** Talking Body (Remake) by SoMo

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _NARUTO_ or any of it's characters.

* * *

 **About Last Night**

 _Chapter Two_

 _Talking Body_

Thin fingers clutched the paper in her hands as her pearl-colored eyes glanced over it. It was her class schedule but she had been home schooled all her life so it was an oddity to her. It had her course title, then the room number and building and finally, her teacher's name. Other than that, there wasn't much else on there, besides the date.

 _'September twenty-first. My first day of high school. Why did it have to be on a Monday?'_ She thought while strolling the empty halls towards her class.

After five minutes of looking over her classes, she had it almost memorized. First was a writing class called Creative Writing, then was Honors Calculus, Art, Culinary, Ancient History, Physical Education then Homeroom. The trick was memorizing the room numbers. Right now, she had to go to building L, room 204. Finding the building was easy enough, since on the side of them there were large, olive green letters.

She covered her hand when she yawned and ascended the stairs. Her older cousin Neji had came into her place and woke her from her much needed slumber. In her happiness, she had jumped to hug him. The last time they had seen each other was last Christmas, which was almost a whole year ago. After a few moments of hugging, he shoo'ed her into the bathroom to get ready while he waited in the living room.

She changed into a plain black pair of skinny jeans, a blank maroon V-neck with long sleeves that formed to her body tightly but not uncomfortably either. She doubted she would be hot in the outfit, judging by the heavy, dark clouds looming over the city. It took her a few minutes to find her low-rise maroon converse but when she did, she quickly slipped them on. Passing a brush though her tangled mess of hair until it was smooth and straight, Hinata decided on no makeup. She didn't really wear it anyway. Only for events, usually.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she took a second look at herself. To her, she looked bland and underdressed, honestly. She threw on a simple pair of small, black hoop earrings and felt a little better about the look.

Neji said she looked just fine when she fretted over her bangs in the car. He could tell she was nervous to be going into a new environment. Especially when there was so many kids her age. He knew how brutal teens could be with their words but he wasn't worried about Hinata fitting in. If anything, he'd probably have to ward off guys from making advantages towards her.

The Hyūga were an attractive family. They had great genes, but the women were well-endowed naturally. It was a little irritating for Neji, who had seen first hand how men would gape at his mother, his aunt and also his baby cousin. When he was younger, his father knocked out some guy who was flirting with his mother. It had been an interesting day at the beach, that was definite.

Not only was Hinata beautiful, but she was a good girl, and that vibe of innocence would only attract unwanted attention even more. He knew how guys thought; they would be enthralled by her genuine purity. A serious thought of if he should buy a shot gun came to mind, but he shook it off. Hinata could protect herself, should the need arise.

Offering to drive her (she really didn't know the way anyway and thanked him in her head for being so considerate), they pulled up in his all white Dodge Challenger then showed her to the main office, before departing for his first period. She had to reassure him that she was fine looking for her class without him before he left, though. He was almost like a mother hen some times.

Just as she was going to knock on the principal's office, a muscular and tall body blocked her from doing so. She had been at a loss for words for a second. The boy in front of her was incredibly handsome!

With his straight nose, high cheekbones and long raven hair hanging into his intense ebony pupils, she had never seen someone that had taken her breath away like the way he did. She cleared her throat quietly and apologized, but he seemed to be observing her in a blank manner.

Thinking that he was probably irritated with her lack of awareness to her surrounds, she was surprised when he opened the door for her. Whispering her gratitude to him, he again took her by surprise when he smirked and winked at her.

Why the beautiful stranger with an amazing body winked at her was beyond her capability of thinking. To her, she was nothing special. Sure, her hair was long and thick, but it was unruly when she didn't brush it (and most of the time, it went up in a bun when she was doing something anyway). Her body was just like any other female, with curves, but it wasn't anything too attractive. The women in her family were all curvy so it wasn't an interesting thing to have in her mind. Her eyes were nice, yeah, but they were large and her eyelashes were too thick that if she put mascara on them, they almost looked as if they would take flight and leave her face forever.

Sighing, she found her class at the end of the hallway and opened the door. The teacher was in the front of the class, writing something on the board and lecturing the kids about not slacking off or something. He glanced to her and motioned for her to enter.

With a blush, she ducked her head, feeling about thirty pair of eyes on her skull, and continued towards the brunette teacher. She handed him the paper Tsunade-sama had given her and he nodded after reading it though.

"Take a seat, Hyūga-san. Since it's your first day, I'll give you the freedom to choose your seat for the year." With a wave of his hand, she was dismissed.

Although there was an open seat in the front, she made a beeline to the back, where no one would notice her and took the empty space next to what appeared to be a sleeping boy with a messy head of sunny locks. The desk were combined so there were two chairs per desk.

The person didn't seem to know she had sat down in the empty chair, even as she put her binder down next to her. Her teacher resumed talking before a dry-board eraser suddenly flew past her to the sleeping head of blond hair, connecting with a soft thud.

The boy jolted up with a yelp, wide clear blue eyes staring tiredly ahead in search of his aggressor. "Hey, what the fuck was that for?!"

Their irritated teacher didn't fail to express his displeasure with his student, "Naruto Uzumaki, watch your language in my classroom. And stay awake while you're at it or I'll give you your fifth detention in my class!"

Mumbling and falling back in his seat, the lengthy male finally noticed the petite female next to him. His sky blue eyes widened at her for a second and he quickly rubbed his eyes.

Hinata, noticing his movements, turned her attention from their teacher back to her desk-mate with a raised eyebrow. He seemed to be gaping at her almost, but he had just been rudely awakened so he probably wasn't all there right now.

Taking a second glance at him just to make sure he wasn't crazy or anything, she let her brows frown downwards. Were all the students in this school so attractive? He was a different kind of handsome from the boy she had literally ran into this morning but he still had his own appeal to him. Long, bright hair spiked up from his crown like a sun and hung slightly in eyes the color of a clear day. His tan skin was slightly darker than hers and as he moved his arms, she noticed the muscles ripple with his movements as well. His black and orange t-shirt wasn't figure-hugging, but it wasn't hard to see as he lifted his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes. With a blush, she looked to the board again.

Maybe all the boys here were tall and athletic? The two that she had encountered definitely were at least. The dark haired boy was at least six foot, and this boy was easily the same height as well. If every boy looked like them, she would not have a problem adjusting to school at all.

The boy had seemingly stopped staring at her and settled for smiling friendly, "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You must be new here, I've never seen you before."

She smiled back politely and replied equally as quiet, "I'm Hinata Hyūga. Nice to meet you, Naruto-san."

Just as he opened his lips to say something, another dry-board eraser connected with his head. Sighing, he apologized to the teacher only for them both to get a detention for talking. Hinata pouted, holding the pink slip of paper, while Naruto offered her an apologetic smile.

"Let me make it up to you," He offered as they walked down the stairs after class. "I'll buy you lunch."

She held her binder to her chest but nodded anyway, "Well...sure, I guess that's fine."

With a sparkling smile, he nodded and motioned with his head, "I'll take you to this café down the street then, if that's alright?" When he noticed her confusion, he continued, "Seniors get to eat lunch off campus as long as they have a 3.0 GPA or higher."

A large hand gripped her elbow from the left of her. When she turned her head to see who it was, Neji was glaring at her newly formed friend. "Hinata-chan, I assume you found your first period with no problems?"

Hinata placed her free hand over his. She had no idea why he looked so hostile. "Of course, Neji-nii."

Naruto, oblivious to the older Hyūga's dark stare, pointed at the two, "Wait, Neji, _she's_ your cousin?!"

"Yes," He seethed between his straight teeth.

"What?! She's, like, a total hott-"

"Shut up, you moron." An elbow to his rib-case caused him to choke and cut him off from his sentence. The culprit was a thin, pretty girl with short pink hair. Emerald pupils gave the tall boy next to her a dirty look, before flicking to the Hyūga girl. Her scowl instantly turned into a bright smile. The crimson shirt hugged her fit figure perfectly, though it was obvious she wasn't as busty as the Hyūga girl. A creme skirt stopped short, buckles around her hips simply for looks as they had no function to them. It slightly unnerved the long-haired heiress how quickly this girl changed moods.

"Sakura-chan, that wasn't very nice," Naruto grumbled, rubbing a hand on his abused body.

The pink-haired girl glared at him, which immediately shut him up, and kicked him with her boot-clad feet to further her point. Turning to the cousins, she held out her hand in greeting, which was received with a smaller hand, "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I see you met this idiot," she motioned to him with a tilt of her head.

Said idiot huffed, "Me and Hinata-chan are in the same first period! And I'm taking her to lunch too."

Neji, finally calm, quickly growled, "No."

"Nii-san," Hinata whispered quietly, "I'll be fine, please don't make this into a big thing."

Sakura, watching the exchange of looks between the two, glanced to her friend. She understood Neji's feelings towards letting his cousin go with Naruto. He was known for his player antics around the school and had broken many hearts in his years of high school and even in middle school as well.

Getting an idea, she smiled and broke the uncomfortable silence, "Well, if it would make you feel better, Neji-kun, I'll go with them."

Hinata looked towards her apathetic cousin for confirmation just as another female voice offered her own opinion on the matter. Another slim girl with light chocolate colored hair smiled brilliantly, a hand on Neji's muscular arm. She wore a baggy sweater that looked eerily familiar to Hinata, and simple denim capris, topped with black converse.

"Why don't we all go? It's fish burgers in the cafeteria today," the girl mentioned with a scrunched up nose.

By the way her cousin instantly let go of her arm and relaxed his tense posture, Hinata knew this strange girl meant something to him. Just like the pink-haired one (Sakura, she reminded herself), she was taller than the heiress, although not by much - the boys easily towered over them since they were skimming six foot anyway - and had two perfectly constructed buns sitting on top of her head. Her short bangs parted in the middle and kept out of her hazel eyes while she took in the petite heiress.

"I'm TenTen, by the way. Neji's told me so much about you -"

"Are we invited to this little outing?" A lazy voiced asked from behind them.

Standing a few feet from them was an odd trio of teens, although they weren't any more odd than the four that stood in the hallway. Another tall boy, who was on the chubbier side waved his greetings, munching happily on a large bag of chips. His long hair, wrapped messily in a tail, flowed casually down his back, an amber color that almost matched his slightly darker eyes. He played for the basketball team, if she was going by the green and white letterman jacket with the school's name stitched on the left breast.

Before he got to eat another handful of the goodies, a slender hand snatched the bag from him then indifferently slammed it in the trashcan next to her. Standing next to him was an attractive blonde with hair coming down to her slim hips in a high pony-tail. She was slightly taller than Sakura, the same height as TenTen and had the prettiest blue eyes Hinata had even seen, identical to the other blonde male (Naruto, she really had to remember these names!). Her dress, a violet-purple, clung to her like a second skin with a thin, black coverup around her. She grinned so wide, her eyes shut with the motion.

The culprit of the monotone question was slouching his broad shoulders, although his height was just as tall as the boy she had run into this morning, making him currently the tallest amongst the teens, though that was only by an inch or two. Like the other boy, he had his own letterman jacket with his hands shoved into the pockets of his black jeans. Under was a gray shirt, blank from what she could see. Without fail, he was equally as attractive as the other males she had come to encounter as well. Thick raven hair was pulled into a pony-tail (she was sensing a pattern with these three) that resembled a pineapple to her. It made her smile slightly, which his intelligent bright brown eyes caught with a quick glance in her direction.

Her cheeks quickly blossomed with color, which in turn caused the handsome boy to smirk, eyes lowering on her form. Averting her attention to the conversation, she hadn't noticed when the three newcomers were now in the make-shift circle.

The pretty blond waved her sparkly nails at her, "Hey, I'm Ino Yamanaka, that's Chōji Akimichi and this lazy fuck is Shikamaru Nara."

The boy named Chōji smiled sweetly at her and greeted her as well, "You're Neji's little cousin? Wow, you two don't look that much alike, though."

Neji scoffed. "Alright, now that we've established Hinata-chan and I look nothing alike, can we get to class? I won't appreciate my cousin getting a detention on her first day of school."

Gulping nervously, Hinata fished out the pink paper from her binder, only to have it angrily snatched it from her manicured finger-tips.

Steely grey eyes narrowed dangerously. Logically, his quiet baby cousin could never warrant a detention by herself. It was only the second period of the day! It took half a second for him to come to the most reasonable answer. He hissed, "Naruto."

And with that, the guilty expression on the blond as he tried to explain vanished. In it's place was panic and before anyone could blink, the Uzumaki football player was sprinting down the hall. Throwing the paper behind him, Neji soon caught up with his teammate and tackled him from around the corner, which was slightly out of sight from the others. Girlish screams came from the tumbling males that sounded rather...Naruto-like.

Laughing with her head thrown back, TenTen picked up the paper and handed it to the blushing heiress. "I'll handle that. We'll meet you guys at the parking lot at lunch, okay?" Without waiting for a reply, the confident senior made her way towards the two, disappearing behind the same corner.

The bell signaling class would start soon sounded off right after that. Chōji and Shikamaru said their goodbyes, not with out laughing heartily at their idiot friend's misfortune, and took their leave in the room a few feet away from the ladies.

Ino tucked her slim arm around the other girl's and dragged them down the hall, with protest from the pink-haired of the two. "Shut up, Billboard Brow. What class do you have, Hinata-chan?"

Blinking at the fuming female, Hinata turned her gaze to the blond, "Honors Calculus. I'm not sure I'm in the right building..."

Sakura perked up quickly after that. Bright green eyes wide, she smiled, "Honors Calc? You have that with me then!"

Releasing her hold, Ino tossed her hair behind her as they turned down the corner opposite of the one Neji clothes-lined Naruto on. Pausing, she pressed her hand on the door to the left of her, "Oh no, not another genius in the group. Bye, ladies, see you at break!"

A pale hand held the door open for her. Sliding her sapphire gaze up the muscular arm that was connected to it, then to the wide smile and dark pupils. Her tan cheeks colored that rivaled her best friend's hair color, "T-Thank you, Sai-kun."

Sakura continued walking, nudging the small Hyūga with her elbow. Her lips were turned upwards in a gentle smirk, "That boy is Sai. Ino's had a crush on him since he transferred here last winter."

Hinata looked back to the two by the door as Ino scurried into the classroom and another tall and very pale boy followed shortly after. Other students went in behind them, ignoring the scene or simply not caring either way. Sakura took another right then went straight down the stairs, the heiress right next to her. Students were here and there, mingling and pushing in doors to enter classes.

They came to the bottom of the building, avoiding the drizzling rain, and walked down the hallway. Polished pink nails pointed to the green door, two from the end, "That's our class. It's not that hard, really. Not many people in it since it's not required for most colleges. Besides you and me, there's about twelve others."

She nodded, long hair moving like liquid. "Is the teacher nice?" She didn't want a repeat of the last class at all.

Catching her drift, Sakura nodded, "Iruka-sensei is really great. He's really patient and understanding. You can sit by me! It's about time I have a friend in this boring class."

She pushed the door open and caught it for the long haired girl, before heading to her seat. Hinata followed after and wasn't surprised when she only saw about eight heads. Most of them were face down, light snores even coming from one of the males towards the back. They were scattered throughout the thirty desk, the only one in the front was an enthused girl with glasses and unruly hair that was tied messily.

Sitting in the back of another ridiculously tall boy, Sakura leaned forward and tugged on the raised collar of his jacket gently, "Shino-kun, this is Hinata-chan. Remember when Neji-kun said his cousin was coming? This is her."

Hinata was once again reminded how short she was when the male shifted in his seat, sitting straight to greet her with a slight nod. His sharp features were smooth as well as his built, though it was difficult to tell his expression since his glasses, tinted almost black, covered his eyes perfectly. His lips pressed into a straight line as he regarded her for a second, before nodding to her. He was slim, with a thick, dark grey jacket zipped all the way up and dark slacks as well.

"Shino Aburame. Pleasure to meet you." Was all he said, in a low monotone.

She smiled, a bit overwhelmed with all the new faces and names. She didn't let it show. Satisfied with her response, he turned back, although both girls knew he was listening to their conversation. Sakura including him into it as she described their school, urging him to give his input. It was usually a one or two word answer, but she understood that he probably wasn't much of a talkative person. She wasn't either. Sakura, on the other hand, definitely was.

Listening to the cherry blossom hair-colored girl distracted her enough to not even pay attention to the approaching footsteps. It was only when her new friend's jade eyes widened with appreciation and Shino's slight nod of acknowledgement, did she turn to look.

Lo and behold, it was the devilishly handsome raven haired boy from this morning.

She felt almost faint as their eyes, colors that were polar opposites, clashed. He held their eye contact as she was too stunned to break it. He noticed this, and smirked as he approached the three. With a black binder tucked on the side of him, held by his now bandaged hands, Sasuke took the seat in front of her.

He heard her expel a breath and was curious of the effect he had on this girl.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura almost sighed in her fan-girl daze before snapping out of it when he glared at her, "This is Hinata-chan, Neji-kun's cousin."

"We've met," he said casually, eyes solely on the new girl. Currently, she had her head bowed, pale cheeks flushing a pretty pink color. "She bumped into me this morning."

Without saying much, Hinata nodded, pretending to be interested in her phone. Sakura raised her brow at the new information, but didn't get the chance to comment since their teacher strolled in, with a cart full of textbooks and a evil grin at his students.

"Our new textbooks came in yesterday!"

Groans were heard around the room, especially from the pinkette. Class went by smoothly after that. Sasuke hadn't talked to her much, sticking to staring at her and watching her lips move when she responded to a question from Sakura. He did brush his hand against her lower back when they all got up to grab their new books, and once again when she sat back down. She had a light blush during both encounters, but looking at his face told her it could've very well been an honest mistake.

They were assigned to do fifteen problems before the end of class was up so the four decided to move their tables into a circle and work together. The boys turned their desks and they started on the problems. Occasionally, Sasuke's knee brushed hers. At first, she figured it must be uncomfortable being so tall and having long legs in a standard desk but after the fourth time, she realized he was doing it on purpose. She crossed her legs. Out of the corner of her eye, he smirked but didn't pause in his writing.

Sakura filled the silence of their group with idle chat, either talking to Shino or the new girl. She mentioned that the "gang" (Hinata didn't know who this consisted of - but figured it was the kids she had just met in the hallway) were all going to go to lunch at the café to "welcome Hinata-chan" and invited the quiet boys to join them (specifically eyeing the Uchiha with heart eyes). Shino refused, something about helping a boy named Kiba with an essay at lunch. Sasuke paused in his work, glancing towards the heiress before nodding at Sakura. She obviously didn't notice the small gesture, but Shino did, as well as Hinata.

When the bell rang, Shino offered to hand in their papers (they had finished with minutes to spare) as they packed up to leave. Sakura, much like her best friend did an hour ago, latched onto the smaller girl's hand and proceeded to drag her through the maze of a school. Looking back, she noticed the boys were keeping pace rather easily. Most likely because of their long strides. As she was pulled and pushed, Sakura explained that their group of friends always had break in the gym, which was right near the parking lot in the back of the campus. They showed her a short cut in case she needed to get to class on the other side of the school quickly.

Pushing the heavy doors as if they weighted nothing, the talkative pink-haired girl yanked her towards the bleachers, where a few familiar heads were already seated towards the middle. The boys she had met eairler were shooting baskets on the shinny court. Shino and Sasuke, both silent, tossed their belongings on the bottom of the bleachers before joining the other males.

Ino waved her hand as they made their way up, "I think everyone is here, besides Kiba, but he's stressing over some paper in the computer lab. Neji and TenTen aren't here either. Something about helping Gai-sensei."

"Which translates into making out in the back seat of her car," A dark redhead mentioned with a snicker.

They sat in front of the two other girls before watching the boys. "Oh!" Ino exclaimed, throwing her hands towards the redhead, "Karui! This is Hinata-chan, Neji's cousin."

Vibrant gold eyes turned their attention towards the new comer as she was introduced. Hinata instantly admired her dark skin color. It made her stunning, along with her exotic pupils. Her long hair was straight and fell down her back in long layers. Her figure was tall and lean, although it filled out a little better than the other girls she had encountered so far. Her long bangs were pushed back by a thick white headband. She wore a short sleeve nude t-shirt and skin-tight black leggings. Her slightly worn Timberlands fell lightly as she spun to come face to face with the long-haired girl, a toothy grin spread over her lips. "I'm Karui. How're you liking the school so far?"

Hinata smiled, this girl had a calm, peaceful aura around her that she took in instantly, "It's really welcoming. I never thought I'd have so many people talking to me on the first day."

Thin red eyebrows raised, "It would be weird if no one took an interest in the pretty new girl."

Before anyone could warn the redhead, a basketball smacked into the back of her head. It wasn't hard - since it had to travel a bit to land on it's target - but it still irked the senior enough to fume.

Her once serene energy turned murderous in half a second. Turning sharply, her gold eyes narrowed on the only snickering one of the bunch. It helped that a few had even pointed to him as well. "Naruto-baka!" She yelled before rushing down to throw blows at the now whimpering blond.

Ino smiled good-naturedly. "Don't worry too much. He's probably getting pay back from when Karui left him stranded at the mall on Saturday."

"They tend to bicker like siblings anyway," Sakura added, popping a few strawberry poky sticks between her lips.

Chōji laughed before pulling his girlfriend by her waist and tossing her over his shoulder. She huffed and let him take her back to her pervious place. She was satisfied with the hits she connected anyway. Naruto was crumpled on the floor, holding his stomach and whining that she gave him a low blow, an upper cut to the abs. She scoffed, giving Chōji a kiss before he went back to playing.

"You're violent today," Sakura said over the poky in her mouth while she laid out on the green bleachers.

"Only when idiots test me," the dark skinned girl mumbled as she snatched a few poky.

Hinata smiled at the playful banter that ensued. This group of friends were very lively and fun. She just knew that her time in high school would be great with this odd bunch of people around her. She had never had real friends, but was excited to actually have the chance to make them.

The rest of their break was filled with causal talk between them. Sakura commented on Sasuke now and again, which didn't slip past the heiress. Ino and Karui seemed used to it by now and just nodded to appease her.

"Look, Sasuke-kun's three pointers are still flawless as ever! He's just so naturally gifted..."

Thankfully, the bell rang and the group were forced to grab their things and exit the main door into the campus. The girls quickly brought up the front of the small crowd while the boys were still a little rowdy from their "friendly" game. Feeling eyes on her, Hinata looked back for a second to find the culprit - only for her pearly pupils to connect with the steady gaze of ebony eyes. Sasuke was staring at her again. Her eyes narrowed when she turned to face the girls again. Why was he always looking at her? He wasn't upset still about the morning, was he?

They got separated soon after they exited the P.E. building and all went their own ways. She pushed the good-looking Uchiha from her mind so she could focus on finding her class and not get loss in the sea of students. With relative ease, Hinata found her Art class, although she almost walked right back out when she opened the door and a clay sculpture exploded somewhere in the back of the class.

The next two periods flew by quickly. There was no familiar face in her Art class, besides Ino's crush, but she couldn't remember his name for the life of her. Fortunately, TenTen was in her Culinary class and ushered her to her table with another girl named Kin. When the bell rang, TenTen walked with her to the parking lot, making light conversation on how she was liking the school so far. Since their class was probably the furthest from the gym, the others were most likely waiting for them.

They were right. As they neared the top of the parking lot, they recognized a few heads sitting on the trunks of cars.

Ino smiled and gestured to her purple Acura, "Girls are going with me! It's great that we only have, like, five girls. We can all fit in one car."

As they piled in the lavish car to get away from the reappearing rain, Hinata caught the eye (for the hundred time that day) of the Uchiha captain. His thin lips pulled into a thin line before he slid into an all black Audi. Naruto followed in the passenger, with Ino's crush going in the backseat. Shikamaru, Chōji and another male that hadn't been introduced to her slipped in Neji's car. The girls led the way towards the café and thankfully they all got parking near each other. They strolled in and took up the long table in the back that was placed against the wall.

Lunch was comfortable and more fun than Hinata had expected. She learned quite a bit about all of them.

Shikamaru was a genius of their generation, yet he was too lazy to apply himself to anything other than basketball. Chōji was a great cook and worked in his family's owned restaurant as a cook when he wasn't busy with school or sports. Him and Karui had been dating since the New Year's and were the cutest couple she had ever seen. Chōji had nudged Shikamaru when they had broached the topic of girlfriends being from different cities (as Karui had moved their Sophomore year), which was the first time she had seen a flustered look on the genius's face.

She was introduced to Neji's self-proclaimed rival, Lee, who was a fitness freak and only ate the healthiest of foods. TenTen and Lee both took Judo in their free time and even coached the younger children when their sensei was unable to do so. Neji took no part in it, although he supported both his closest friends in his own silent way.

Sakura was obsessed with Sasuke (she could tell by her longing glances) though the boy hardly knew of her existence. She noticed that there was a sort of love triangle going on since Naruto was obviously smitten with the petal haired girl.

Ino had slammed her fist on the table when the talking got out of hand and she couldn't get her point across. Hinata realized the blonde female was used to be the center of attention at all times, but she wasn't a complete diva. She was hosting a party for a joint birthday bash for her and Shikamaru. She explained (for Hinata) that since their birthdays were so close, she had an annual celebration to celebrate. It would be that weekend. She also learned that Shikamaru's eighteenth birthday was tomorrow, then Ino's was the following day. Neji commented of how, since Hinata's birthday was in the last week of the year, she was the youngest of the group.

Sipping her iced tea, Hinata missed the small glances that the Uchiha boy would throw her from time to time. She was too engaged in conversation to notice it. Her cousin and the Nara genius, however, saw it as clear as day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I saw Crimson Peak and it was fucked up and depressing. See that movie if you want to ruin your day, though it was 5 out of 5 for me. I loved it and I love Tom Hiddleston. He's the best actor to date, imo.

This chapter starts off the crime/action/romance shit. For all those who said last chapter was boring, it was because I don't like to rush my fics, I feel it takes away from the plot if I jump right into them burning down buildings and shooting up liquor stores. I like to ease my way into it. I didn't spell check or anything so please point it out to me.

Enjoy.

 **Song:** Been On by G-Eazy

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _NARUTO_ or any of it's characters.

* * *

 **About Last Night**

 _Chapter Three_

 _Been On_

With a huff, Hinata pushed in the door to her penthouse. Tossing her binder on the bar top-counter thing, the yawning heiress stretched her arms over her head and made her way to the cabinets to find a glass.

She didn't know what she was expecting to see in there (cups, she was sure) but an assortment of food was not one of those things. Curious, she looking in the other drawers. After going through all of them, she concluded that her parents probably had it fully stocked with all this stuff way before yesterday.

There was enough silverware to be available for about thirty people. Other cooking utensils were in their rightful places, along with spices and all kinds of different foods. They had even put her favorite kind of ramen as well. That was most likely her mother. The fridge was filled to the brim - from everything to milk, five kinds of different cheeses, ice cream and freshly cut fruits to vegetables.

She didn't really want to think about it all. So instead, she grabbed a bottled water and found her way to the couch. Before she got too comfortable, she scavenged for the remote before feeling the cold device somewhere in the cushion seats. She switched the mounted television on and began to flip through the channels before finding cartoons.

Even at seventeen, Hinata still appreciated the familiarity of the yellow sponge and his idiot pink starfish friend. It wasn't long before she found herself sipping her water and reflecting on her day.

Everyone she had meet was so welcoming and kind to her. It was hard _not_ to make friends with people like that. Although she was almost painfully shy sometimes, she tried her best to overcome it around new people. She gave herself a pat on the back. As she thought about it, she did rather well with that little task.

After lunch, the students piled back in the three cars with the same seating arrangements and made it back to the school before the bell rang for the last two classes of the day...

* * *

Ancient History was her next class and it wasn't interesting at all. Shikamaru and Chōji were with her in that period so she wasn't completely alone. They had practically forced her to sit at their table to ward off the swarm of females who would try to catch their attention with their short skirts and push-up bras. The two explained that most of the girls at the school were like that. Easy, as the Nara genius had to so crudely said with a snort. Hinata really couldn't blame the girls for liking the boys, but she figured it must've been aggravating to have flirty girls throw themselves at their feet. Chōji dismissed it as class started so she couldn't really think too much about it.

When the bell rang, they walked her to her next class, which Shikamaru had as well. Chōji continued on to his class as they entered the gymnasium. The tall basketball player lead her in the direction of the girls' locker rooms before pushing the door open and closing his eyes.

"Ino!" He called, only for the blond to skip her way to the front before dragging the poor Hyūga girl in (simultaneously pushing her friend roughly in the process).

Hinata was pulled to the very last row of lockers then handed a standard uniform to change into for the class.

Sakura, already dressed in the plain white shirt and short green spandex, paused the typing on her phone to glance at the heiress. "I hope that fits, Hinata-chan. We only had medium shirts left."

Ino turned from tying her shoes, "I'm sure it will. Her bust is a little too big for the top but it shouldn't be restricting."

Thin hands yanked the fabric over her head. Her breasts were a bit constricted but it wasn't bothering her much. Not one to complain anyway, Hinata sent them a reassuring smile, "It's fine. Thank you, Sakura-chan."

The petal-haired teen smiled back brightly in return, "No problem, Hinata-chan!"

A sudden sound of metal slamming against concrete caused all the girls in the room to jump, followed by a shrill whistle. "Alright, ladies! Two minutes to get outside! Today is basketball against the boys so give 'em hell!" With an evil laughter, the strong womanly voice died out. The click of the heavy door was next to echo.

Hinata quickly changed from her jeans to the shorts, just as the other two slammed shut their lockers, securing the locks in their rightful places. The two waited for her to retie her converse before heading out, along with a few other girls.

It seemed as if all the boys were out and lounging on the bleachers while the two instructors were in the middle of the court discussing something. Naruto was off towards the top with the brunette that was introduced to her as Kiba. There were five other boys whom she didn't know scattered amongst themselves. She spotted Lee, practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. She immediately recognized Shikamaru and the equally tall boy next to him as Sasuke but decided not focus on the Uchiha, whose eyes found hers like a magnet. Her eyes darted to her feet, missing the amused smirk on his thin lips.

The girls sat on the first bleachers as the booming voice from the locker rooms called their attention. The owner of the voice had dark eggplant colored hair, spiked in a high pony-tail. She idly tossed the ball in her hands in the air. "Now that all you runts are here, we're playing basketball - boys versus girls."

Groans were heard from the girls side while the boys shot them sinister looks. As expected, Naruto scoffed, "Anko-sensei, we'd demolish the girls. Why can't the boys play basketball while the girls cheer us on?" His eyebrows wiggled suggestively, until he had to dodge the basketball flying at his face.

Anko smirked, hands on her hips. "My girls will mop the floor with you boys."

Irritated with the insult, Sakura stood with her fist angrily pointed to her blond friend, "Watch what you say, dumb-ass!"

Kiba came to his rescue, "He's right - we have Sasuke and Shikamaru, not to mention myself."

Pulling her best friend down by her shirt, Ino tossed her pony-tail behind her haughtily, "Be prepared to eat your words, fuckers."

"Loser buys lunch at Ichiraku's tomorrow then, you blond bimbo!" An equally blond Naruto shouted, bouncing the ball in his hands.

A twitch developed above her beautiful sky blue eyes, "Who the fuck are _you_ calling a bimbo, you sleazy man-whore?" It was Sakura's turn to yank her in a sitting position after that.

Before any blood was shed, the other teacher, who wore a dark tight shirt and green basketball shorts laughed jovial, "It will be a good game, with all this competitive youth in the air! YOSH!"

Everyone was silent as Gai struck a 'nice-guy' pose. Lee practically burst with adoration at that point. Before he could, he split the class down the middle, assigning five boys and five girls to the right half of the court while another five versus five to the other half.

Anko blew her whistle and gestured towards the court when they all sat quietly. "Do you need an invitation?! Hurry the hell up!"

Hinata was thankful that she got stuck on Ino's and Sakura's team, even if that meant they'd be playing against Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee. The other two girls on her team, she didn't know. Ino had introduced them before the game started but she'd been too focused on not paying attention to the ebony eyes glaring a hole in the back of her head, she had forgot to actually pay much attention.

A thin hand was placed on her shoulders, "Hinata-chan, do you know how to play basketball?"

She glanced up to understanding jade eyes and shook her head timidly. "No, I've played soccer for club, but that's it..."

Sakura smiled and gently squeezed her shoulder. "It's alright, Kin and Tayuya are on the girls' basketball team. Ino and I cheerlead so we know our fair share." She tugged the heiress towards their basket. "Here, you can stay here and block them from making baskets, okay? Don't be afraid to trip them either," she coached with a wink before jogging towards the wing.

Anko blew the whistle and tossed the ball up. Hinata nervously gulped as she saw the boys got it with relative ease. However, Shikamaru greatly underestimated his childhood friend as she swiftly stole the ball and shot it, earning a point for the girls team.

Shocked, the Nara felt a just a tad bit insulted, "Since when did you know how to play, Ino?"

High-fiving a smirking Tayuya, the Yamanaka girl tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I don't just come to your games to cheerlead. I take notes, Shika."

And with that, the boys got serious. Hinata was a bit nervous every time they got closer to her, but she tried her best. It was too easy for Naruto to pass her and dunk on the net. Laughing at her pouting, he pinched her cheeks and patted her on the head. That pretty much persisted throughout the class. The boys easily took the lead until Kin got a three pointer on them.

"Suck it," the long-haired junior said, sticking her tongue out childishly.

Sasuke was getting pretty annoyed with them by that point. Once they got the ball back again, it didn't take him long to by pass the females and shot another three pointer, sending a glare to the pissed off junior. They reset, with Lee throwing the ball towards the Uchiha captain once again. The other girls were blocking his team, but he noticed Kiba open from the corner of his eye. Sakura immediately saw an opportunity and yanked on the Inuzuka's hair from the back, causing him to yelp and fall backwards on his ass.

Ignoring the foul, he dribbled towards the basket, smirking at the nervous heiress in front of him. He stopped directly in front of her, bouncing the ball with his left hand. They hadn't registered the bell ringing to end the school day somewhere in the background...or the many pairs of eyes watching their encounter.

Pearly eyes darted to meet his heated gaze, which racked appreciatively over her tight outfit. Noticing his wandering gaze, Hinata made a move to swipe the ball. He caught it with ease and maneuvered to the side, a cocky smirk firmly in place.

"Is that the best you got, Hyūga?" He mocked in a low voice so only her ears could ear.

She huffed, and crossed her arms under her bust. His eyes drifted from her face downwards towards the movement of her chest for a long second too long. Using the distraction, she snatched the ball mid-air.

"Not so cocky now, are we, Uchiha-san?" She quickly turned, only to have her elbow pulled back and the ball suddenly slipping through her dainty fingertips.

Without breaking their locked gaze or releasing his gentle hold on her arm, he tossed the ball in the basket. She broke their eye contact to watch it fall though the net, though she had a feeling it would've went in regardless of where he was on the polished floor.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, black locks of hair falling attractively in his eyes. "Looks like you'll be owing me ramen tomorrow, Hyūga."

Her heart beat felt as if it would burst from her ribcage at any moment. She hadn't noticed how close they were until his eyes skimmed down her body once more. One of her hands was pressed against his muscled chest, fingers curling in the soft fabric. Her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink. Before she could respond (which probably would've been a stuttering mess of words anyway), a whistle broke the moment.

 _'If it could be considered a moment,'_ She thought with a mental eye roll.

Anko stood about ten feet from them, pointing towards the locker rooms. "If you're going to make-out, do it in the storage. Get out of my gym."

She waved her hand dismissively before going into her office. Scowling at his brash teacher, Sasuke released the blushing Hyūga reluctantly. He hadn't noticed that the rest of the class had already gone in, although the nosy bright haired best friends were throwing looks their way as they pushed open the girls' door.

He glanced down to the mid-night haired that captured his interest this morning. She had turned towards their teacher before back to him, curiously woven in the lavender color of her pupils.

Daringly, he took a lock of her long hair and watched it fall between his long fingers. He had wanted to say something clever or even suave, but he couldn't find the right words when she glanced at him so innocently. "Better get going. Don't want to be late for detention."

Brushing the strand behind her ear, Sasuke stared at her with intense ebony eyes before letting his arm fall. His brows frowned a bit, then he turned on his heel.

* * *

She blushed just remembering the incident. Ino and Sakura bombarded her with questions, only for her to be saved by a loudmouth blond's voice telling her they had to get to detention in five minutes. Promising to talk to them later, the three exchanged numbers before she hurriedly got ready.

Naruto greeted her when she practically sprinted out of the locker rooms and caught her elbow before dragging her towards the the double doors. He commented about how Sasuke's mood lifted upon entering the boys' room to change, not noticing her embarrassed expression. When they finally got to the designated room, the door was locked. Naruto peered in. Seeing no teacher, he shrugged and offered her a ride home, after practice. She declined and waved her goodbye as he jogged down to the field for football practice.

Taking out her phone, she called Neji and explained the situation. Thankfully, he was in the library waiting for TenTen to print some paper then he was going to drop her off and go home. She agreed to meet them at his car. Not three minutes she was by his car, the two strolled up.

TenTen lived not too far from them, although the neighborhood didn't look too safe. On the way back to the penthouse, Neji asked if she needed anything from the mansion. She was quiet before nodding. She missed her dogs. After spending some time with her two German Rottweilers, Neji called for her. She was curious to what business he'd have at the mansion, but dismissed it.

She didn't bother to look in the backseat, where a manila folder that wasn't there when she stepped out of the car, was innocently poking out from Neji's backpack.

Now, as she sat and pulled out the homework assigned from today, the only thing that she could focus on was mysteriously deep, onyx eyes.

* * *

A loud smash resonated throughout the empty room around the two males.

Jet black hair hung down in equally dark eyes, which were devoid of emotion. However, his thin lips pulled upwards, giving away his amusement. The brunette in front of him glared at the boy with warning.

From his position against the locker, being rudely pushed against it, Sasuke pushed the hand holding his practice jersey roughly away from him. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Neji?"

The Hyūga prodigy stared at him with harden eyes for a moment. "Stay away from my cousin, Uchiha."

His expressionless face didn't phase the Hyūga one bit. His whole clan was just as stoic as this bastard, he grew up with it. The smirk slipped, however, and he knew he had his attention so he continued, "She doesn't need to be associated with the likes of you."

The smirk was back, this time mockingly. "Likes of _me_ , you say. Your clan isn't exactly innocent, Hyūga."

Neji was too smart to take the bait, though he knew exactly what he was talking about. It was no secret around town that the Hyūga family may or may not be involved with illegal dealings around the county. Neji himself could confirm this, yet he didn't know how deep or how far their empire expanded to. It was a secret to the heiresses, though.

Hinata and Hanabi knew absolutely nothing about the dirty dealings of their family. They chalked it up to their father's successful business, which was partially true. Hiashi forbid the family from informing the girls, choosing to keep them blind to it all.

"Keep Hinata-chan out of it, alright? I don't want to have this conversation again." He turned to leave, a hand on the door before a deep voice pulled him back into the discussion.

Sasuke seemed to understand instantly. His thin brows raised interestingly, "She doesn't know about the darker side to the family, does she?"

His fist curled tightly against his will. He released them quickly. Not quick enough, for intelligent onyx eyes caught the action before making eye contact once again.

Finding his answer in the tense silence, Sasuke discarded his sweaty shirt into the red Nike gym bag next to him. "How long to you plan to keep her in the dark about it?" He dug his keys out of the bag, swinging it around his long fingers, "Especially in this part of town? You and I both know this is the last place she should be."

He heard a sigh and before he could say anything else, Neji reached in his backpack and dropped a manila folder right next to the bag on the bench. His finger tapped the top of the thick stack, "This information should keep you away from her."

"Bribe?" The Uchiha scoffed, snatching the folder just the same.

Neji settled himself on the opposite bench, "Hardly. I'd call it...insurance."

As he scanned though the file, his calm mood shifted greatly south. His brows frowned angrily while the grip on the papers tightened, "How the fuck did you get this?"

The folder was snatched out of his fingers fluidly and placed in it's original position. Neji cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you'd be happy to have a helpful piece to the puzzle that is your brother's murder. Am I wrong?"

Grinding his perfectly white teeth, Sasuke slammed his fist in a locker. "Stop fucking around, Neji. How'd you get that information?"

Without a word, he pushed the door open and walked thru. His slender hand caught it before it closed completely. "The Hyūga do their own research on their enemies. There is more details that I could give you, if you heed my earlier warning."

"You gave me that so I would steer clear of your precious cousin."

There was silence for a long moment, "Did it work?" He knew the answer before he even asked it. He didn't wait for the affirmative answer and let the door close.

Another smashing sound broke the silence. He would greatly benefit from the information, but it hardly deterred him from his goal he gave himself that morning. Onyx eyes flashed crimson for a brief second. Neji miscalculated severely. He already had a nagging suspicion about his brother's killers; he'd only confirmed it true.

Out of good faith, he wouldn't pursue Hinata.

Yet.

After he completed his initial goal, she would be his.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Life sucks, atm. My puppy died in August, and now our vets are telling us our older doggie (who was the dad to my pup) has cancer and liver failure. He doesn't have much time so now I'm even more depressed ;( I'm in denial right now.

 **Fun Fact:** This story is supposed to be like a kick start for me to get into my groove with my other fics. (It's not helping what so ever.)

 **Song:** Body Party Remix by Jacquees

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _NARUTO_ or any of it's characters.

* * *

 **About Last Night**

 _Chapter Four_

 _Body Party_

The rest of the week blurred by quickly after Monday.

Hinata fell into a routine of waking up, making breakfast for her and Neji, getting ready and going to school then coming home to do school work.

After school on Tuesday, Neji dropped her off at the mansion to pick up her newly fixed Jeep. Her father had it taken to a mechanic, although they had it for two days longer than promised. She wasn't sure what kind of problems were fixed. There wasn't any problems when she was driving it, but Neji reassured her that her father was just...overprotective.

She let it be for now.

When Neji didn't have pre-season basketball practice after school, he would drive her. However, Wednesday was the start of preseason so she had to get used to driving to and from school. It didn't bother her much anyway. Thursday, when the weather cleared, she had walked. She'd almost been late because of traffic so that option wasn't going to be a frequently used one.

The group she had gotten to know opened their arms to her. She learned a lot about them in the past five days. They were such a complex gang of friends.

Lee, TenTen and Neji had come to her penthouse after school (and practice) to keep her company. The two girls usually spent their time lounging by the poolside on the deck of her penthouse, while the boys swam. They were a great source of entertainment. Especially when Lee challenged Neji to one hundred push ups.

Ino and Sakura dragged Karui and Hinata out to do manis and pedis on Wednesday, which was Ino's birthday. The whole group meet up and had dinner - which was rather tame. The official party would be on Friday night anyway.

Kiba and Naruto proved to be worthy bodyguards, as far as Neji was concerned. The two were always seen next to his cousin, in class or out. Because of them hovering over her, the other guys in the school steered clear of the Hyūga princess.

Shino had helped her in Calc, and Kin pointed out the cliques while TenTen burnt the cookies they were assigned to make in Culinary on Thursday. Sai even gave her a few pointers on her art pieces, topped with a creepy smile.

Chōji and Shikamaru - the two never seemed too far from each other - had helped her memorize her classes and got her out of trouble when she roamed the halls after the bell rang.

The only one who'd kept their distance was Sasuke Uchiha.

It was rather puzzling. Not to mention obvious. She wasn't the only one to notice it either. Shino, Shikamaru and Neji saw his behavioral change. Neji smiled whenever the Uchiha heir disappeared from sight immediately as Hinata came into the picture. Shikamaru had asked if anything happened - although he knew what went down during gym on Monday, the whole damned school knew, actually - to cause such a three-sixty attitude change. Shino didn't bother much; either from not caring or because he wasn't as nosy as the rest of them.

If she were being truthful to herself, she would say that she wanted to know why he was ignoring her. Every time they'd make eye contact in the hall way, he would distance himself from her, as if there was a magnet that pulled him to the wall furthest from her. A few times, she had tried to strike conversation with him - each time they were alone as well. He would nod to her, looking to the side with a disinterested gaze. She had given up after three times.

Gym wasn't as awkward as Calc since Ino and Naruto usually occupied her mind with their talking. Sakura noticed tension, but she didn't know where to pin point it exactly so Calculus was rather quiet until Friday.

Knocking down a few students, Sakura rushed into the class, seeing her three friends already seated. She dropped her things and took a deep breath of air, "Hinata-chan, tell me you've finally made up your mind in coming tonight!"

Shino lowered his glasses at the long haired heiress, seemingly awaiting an answer. Even with his headphones in, the brooding Uchiha caught wind of the conversation as well.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata sighed, tapping her pen against the thick text book in front of her, "I haven't even started studying for our test on Monda-"

"We have two whole days to study, plus we don't have this class until after lunch on Monday!" The pink haired girl reasoned, green eyes wide - pleading.

For once in his life, Sasuke was thankful that Sakura was so good at bending people to her whim. He noticed the heiress falter in her resolve. The party would be at Ino's but Naruto was hauling him there as well since it was a few streets from his house anyway. They both could get fucked up and not worry about who'd drive them home.

After the week he had, having to avidly avoid the Hyūga beauty, he prayed she would come to the party. If only for him to see her in something other than sweaters, jeans and converse. Not that she wasn't just as attractive in those clothes.

For a second, his mind brought up images of her in the gym uniform. Her jumping for a basket during their second basketball game, stretching when they had to do all of Gai-sensei's crazy workouts. Remembering how the guys would trip over their feet when she stretched or basically breathed, a small part of him hoped she'd say no.

However, she couldn't deny her friend when she pouted. Relenting, Hinata sighed, "I guess I'll go..."

Squealing, Sakura almost tackled the poor girl in a hug. The rest of the class, which was the last of the day, she hadn't stopped talking about the party. Anything from what she was wearing, to the kind of decorations Ino was putting up. The two males tuned out rather quickly, leaving Hinata to respond with a nod or a hum.

When the bell rang, the rose-haired senior dashed out of the class, shouting that she needed to meet Ino at her car so they could get everything ready for the night.

Before she left, Hinata promised to be there around eight, an hour before the party was due to start.

* * *

At eight, Hinata stepped out of her jeep and locked the car, parked right behind Ino's brand new sports car. She left her purse in the car, along with her wallet and charger. The only thing on her person was the phone in the back pocket of her white skinny jeans.

Since she had never been to a party before, she had no idea what would be acceptable to wear. She had spent two hours on a video call with her mother and sister as they helped her pick out an outfit. With their help (not so much help as peer pressure), the heiress found herself in skin-tight white jeans and a lilac racerback tank top with the Yin and Yang symbol on the front. She had hung up on Hanabi, who was bickering with her mother about her shoes, before she got to hear their answers. So she settled on white open-toe sandals with a slight wedge that gave her half an inch of height and a strap around her ankle. Her hair was brushed and lightly straightened. The only makeup she had was a touch of mascara.

She waited by the door for the girls to open it, after ringing the door bell. After a minute, a very made up Sakura flew open the door and snatched the small heiress by her arm, hauling her up the winding stair case and towards a room before she got to breath a hello.

Sakura had her shoulder-length petal hair curled away from her face, and a very subtle touch of dark eyeliner. Her lips were painted a deep red, complimenting the crimson tank-top dress that hugged her figure like a second skin. She had a few rings, with a matching black choker around her slim neck. Although she didn't have her shoes on, a black pair of close-toed pumps were near Ino's purple bed.

Speaking of which, the party girl was sitting at her vanity, running a hot straightener through her corn-silk colored locks, pressing them bone straight. Her locks were longer than Hinata's, tumbling down her back and ending in a V shape. Wrapped tightly around her tall figure was a navy blue tube dress, small flecks of silver dotting it. The light reflected off of it, which in turn, made the blonde sparkle. It was her eighteenth birthday party (joined with Shikamaru's, of course), so she had every right to look as amazing as she did. Her jewelry was a mix of silver dangling earrings, white bangles and rings.

Ino turned to Hinata and placed the hot instrument down after clicking it off. "Hinata! Good, you're here. Forehead can't decided which shoes would match my outfit! Which ones?" She held up her left leg. A pair of white wedges with a two inch heel, the silky ribbons opened to reveal her painted toe-nails and crossed over her ankle to tie around in a bow. Then she lifted her right foot, which was covered with a high stiletto that twinkled with silver glitter. It had a bow on the strap that covered her toes slightly.

Hinata took a second before pointing to the right foot. Ino smiled and removed the shoe on her left leg and tossed it in her messy closet.

Sakura was currently putting on earrings, bouncing lightly to the music in the room. Jade eyes locked on the heiress's form. "You know, Hinata-chan, I have a top that would look great on you, not to mention match your outfit."

Pearly eyes blinked as she was taken from her sitting position on the bed towards the closet. Rummaging through a pink duffle bag, Sakura shouted a small "Aha!" before thrusting her into the walk-in closet and tossing the fabric at her, "Try that on!"

Sky blue eyes narrowed as she stared at her best friend from the mirror. She knew that top - a bright orange halter top that cropped right below the bell button and tight as all hell. Sakura had bought it yesterday and had no intention of wearing it, it seems. As Ino applied her makeup, she realized it probably was because of the weird way Sasuke was acting toward the new girl.

Although no genius, it didn't take one to see Sasuke's attention, and avoidance, of the little Hyūga. Sakura had actually revealed she wasn't too keen on it after they saw the basketball incident on Monday. She had been plotting something, Ino realized at that moment.

As Hinata walked out, she had it ninety percent figured out. Naruto and Kiba would most likely be hovering over the poor girl, as usual, so why was she trying to doll her up even more? After a second, it finally clicked. To keep Naruto busy so he wouldn't bother Sakura, who would probably try to get into Sasuke's pants. Not to mention, it just so happened to be Naruto's favorite color? She applied her lipstick. Of course, that was only a theory.

The eighteen year old Yamanaka didn't bother to mentally remind herself how she was usually right about her theories.

Hinata stepped out, causing two pairs of eyes to dart to her blushing form. The light color looked amazing against her pale skin. True to what they thought, her body slimmed at her waist and filled out nicely at her bust. The shirt originally cropped just below Sakura's belly button, but given that Hinata's bust size was considerably larger, the end cut off above her navel, exposing her slim waist and flat stomach.

Sapphire pupils darted to see the reaction of her childhood friend. Surprise and envy were evident. Ino would never understand that - Sakura was just as beautiful as Hinata. She covered her emotions with a look of disinterest, which peaked the blonde's curiosity easily.

"Hm...It looks a bit _snug_ ," Sakura mentioned, as causally as possible.

Peachy lips tightened. That damn forehead. She didn't expect Hinata to look that good in the shirt, and now was regretting the decision. If anything, she was probably afraid that it would attract Sasuke's attention as well...enough for him to end his cold shoulder to the heiress.

A light went off behind her blue eyes, before a mischievous smile graced her lips. "What? Hinata-chan, you look absolutely hot in that!"

Seemingly ignoring the look Sakura shot her, the birthday girl fluidly stood and circled around the new girl. "I don't know, Ino-pig-"

"I love it, Hinata-chan!" Smiling at the blushing heiress, Ino hummed her approval. "Sakura has good taste, ne? You'd better wear that top to the party!"

Hinata nervously tugged the bottom down a bit, although it didn't budge over her bust. There was no cleavage to show since it was a halter. However, it was only secured with a thin string around the back of her neck. It was comfortable for the most part and Ino seemed to like it on her. It couldn't be _that_ bad then. She wondered why Sakura didn't seem to like it, but figured it did look a little tight, but it wasn't restricting. She always had a hard time finding tops but this one fit her like a glove. The only problem she had with it was that it showed her stomach, which was not something she could get comfortable with.

She twirled around to look in the full body mirror behind her and glanced at Ino, "Do you think so?"

Steering the long-haired beauty to her vanity, her blond hair bobbed, "Hell yes! Let me put some eyeliner on ya, hm? Maybe some baby pink on your lips..."

Hinata couldn't politely decline as the door to the room opened again, and three familiar females strolled in. Ino took the moment of surprise to do her magic on the observant Hyūga.

TenTen came into view first. She had on a tan t-shirt dress with the bottom rounded and ending at her upper thigh. Black stockings covered from her feet to the ending of the dress. Her pitch-black chunky heeled boots laced up from toe to ankle and gave her a punk vibe that fit her perfectly. The chocolate buns were released, making way for the girl's natural wavy locks to touch the middle of her back. She was effortlessly gorgeous. Neji would be captivated by the brunette tonight, that was for sure. She laid back on the bed, sighing loudly.

Karui was right behind her. The first difference was her curled hair, the springy red spirals bouncing with her confident movements. Black lined her eyelids, accentuating the exotic gold of her eyes, her peachy lips smirking when she greeted the heiress. She wore an off-shoulder white crop top with short sleeves, ending under her bust, and acid washed high rise denim shorts. She was the only one of them to not wear heels either, instead had on white Nike Air Force 1's. Hinata loved the simplicity of her outfit and wondered why she didn't decide on something similar. She leaned over Ino's shoulder and watched the blond apply tinted lip gloss.

Kin was the last of the trio, her ever bored expression unchanging. Her impossibly long, mid-night locks were in a large dutch braid, done up by TenTen herself, who claimed credit to all who asked during the night, and was pulled out of her face so her sharp features were present. Her dress was similar to Karui's top, although the sleeves were long and flowing and it was a olive green color. It was tight around her chest then flaring from her bust into a very fluttering short dress. The look completed with black ankle strap heels. Her make up was minimal but flattering.

"Who knew you were so good at applying makeup, Ino?" Karui half complimented before finding a spot to sit on by the bed.

Ino scoffed. "Thanks," she replied as she did a few finishing touches.

A few noisy cars pulled up, causing Kin, who was closest to the window, to glance out. She recognized the cars instantly. "It seems the boys have showed up."

"What?" Sakura exclaimed, scrambling to put on her heels quickly. "Is it nine already?!"

TenTen reached to the outlet and grabbed her phone, squinting at the dimly lit screen. "Eight fifty nine, actually."

"Is Sasuke-kun with them?" The pink haired cheerleader asked, fixing her hair with haste. The rest of the girls did not share her rush.

Kin glanced out again, searching the faces for the Uchiha captain. She spotted him walking next to Shino, to which she blushed and thanked Heavens the silent Aburame was here. "Yes, all of the boys are here."

Stretching her arms up, Karui yawned and held a hand to the brunette sprawled on the bed. "Well, we finished the decorating. The drinks are done as well as the food, so we're all good." TenTen caught her hand and hoisted herself up.

Deciding they would greet the boys, the two made their way out of the door, with Kin in tow as well. The impassive junior turned when they were at the door, "Come on, Hinata-chan."

Sakura nearly sprinted out of the room, which earned a scoff from the birthday girl. Hinata shook her head, "I'll wait for Ino-chan. Thank you, Kin-chan."

With a nod, the door closed. Ino moved over to examine her body in the mirror. She pushed her breast up slightly and pouted her lips. Her thin arms fell and she turned slightly to check out her backside. "Wow."

"Hm?" Hinata hummed, running a hand through her hair. "Is something wrong?"

Ino stared at her with a straight face, "My ass looks amazing."

* * *

She wasn't really comfortable in the shirt. Ino had really boosted her confidence but after glancing at herself in the mirror, she was just too exposed. Thankfully, the birthday girl kept the makeup light and it didn't alter her features too much out of her comfort zone.

Hinata huffed, folding her arms around her mid-section, a red cup between her thin fingers. It was only an hour into the party, although she'd only been downstairs for five of it.

After Ino was done checking herself out, Hinata made up an excuse to use the bathroom before they could make it down stairs. She ran towards the bathroom and locked herself in it until a tipsy TenTen picked the lock and dragged her out. Her cousin's love interest (in her mind since he hadn't confirmed anything yet) released her iron grip when she passed the kitchen.

Karui and Chōji were getting drinks themselves and passed one on to her before she could tell them that she didn't really drink. The music was too loud to hear a real conversation, other than laughing and yells from the people playing beer pong in the large family room to the left of her. They left, hand in hand, towards Naruto's intense game against Lee.

Which would explain why she was currently trying to blend into the wall behind her. The entire house was crowded with people, so she wouldn't have been able to move around without getting bumped or pushed in every direction anyway, so she stayed put.

She had tried to act interested in the drink in her hand, but the liquid was strong, with a hint of fruit flavor, and not that interesting at all, really. Guys passing would give her suggestive looks, some even winking or licking their lips while the females would sneer and give her the most heated glares they could muster. That wasn't too surprising, since she'd been getting them since Sasuke's little stunt in the gym earlier in the week.

Pearly eyes rolled as two girls strolled past, eyes glaring daggers. They needed to get over it. She had! Okay, not really, but mostly. Sasuke seemed unfazed by the whole thing. He had been avoiding her ever since anyway.

The heiress was pulled from her thoughts when a large hand planted on her upper arm, cold fingers trailing down the length of it. Surprised, her eyes snapped to the amused pair of magenta eyes that stared at her.

She hadn't seen this boy before. He smiled, "You're a pretty little thing. Here by yourself?"

Taking a step to the side (and out of his touch), Hinata frowned. "No."

He caught on to her hesitance but didn't push it, "You're a Konoha girl, aren't you? That school has the finest chicks...sluts too."

His teeth were oddly pointed and creeped her out beyond belief. His arm reached for her once more, but she didn't move out of the way in time. This boy easily towered over her, his snow-white hair falling in his exotic pupils while he watched her like a predator. One of his hands (his left, she noted) had a cup of his own, more than half empty. The right was currently wrapped tightly on her hip, and pulled her towards his hard chest. Letting out a small gasp, she used her own free hand to push against his front, creating a gap that was only large enough for her to breathe without her breast rubbing on him.

She had a feeling that's probably what his intention was.

"G-Get off me," She ignored his comment, choosing not to acknowledge it at all. It would only make her blood boil even more than it already was.

He bowed his head, soft strands brushing against the shell of her ear, "Not until you tell me your name."

Her body tensed for a moment before she resumed pushing him out of her personal space. "P-Please...stop."

The boy was about to reply until he was abruptly yanked by his shirt and slammed backwards into the counter top. Gasps were heard over the music, conversations pausing to see the new turn of events unfold.

"She said stop," A rich voice boomed with authority, silencing everyone within hearing range.

Bringing her head up (when had she bowed it?), long tresses flowed behind her as her eyes instantly fell on the broad back of her savior. He was tall (then again, who wasn't taller than her in this town? Honestly, it was beginning to grant on her nerves) and was covered, head to toe, in black. The tell-tale sign that gave away his identity was the tattoos on his forearm and the raven hair.

"Stay the fuck away from her, Suigetsu." Sasuke's eyes promised death as he stared at the cocky bastard, although Hinata couldn't see. He was thankful for that at least. His posture was tense, yet both hands were tucked in his jeans pockets. As long as she was behind him, she'd be okay.

Not being able to see past his back, the Hyūga missed the stares from the other people in the vicinity as well as how he pushed off the counter. She however, saw his feet shuffle towards the Uchiha. Curiously, she turned her gaze to the two male's faces.

"What the hell are you going to do about it, Uchiha?" Suigetsu, who was apparently this boy, smirked devilishly and pushed the Uchiha with his free hand.

Hinata noticed a twitch develop in his sharp jaw. If she had looked downwards, she would've seen his balled fist coming out of his pockets, but, well, no one did until it was too late.

A second, about twenty gasps, and a thump later, her white haired assailant was laying unconscious amongst the piles of cups and other trash, as well as food. She couldn't help but think that he deserved it. And by the way no one was helping him up either, everyone else seemed to agree too.

* * *

Sasuke took a moment to control his anger, or he'd probably fucking snap again. Ignoring the tense silence that resounded throughout the house, the basketball captain stripped of his sweater, revealing his bare torso and tossed it at the Hyūga when he turned to face her. She caught on quickly; throwing the hoodie over herself. There were mumbles, either about his state of undress or the fact he'd given the new girl his clothing, he didn't care to indulge.

With another deep exhale, Sasuke grasped her hand gently and tugged her through the back door in the kitchen. He made sure to slam it when they exited.

The people outside were potheads, so they didn't even bother their time on the two heirs. Hinata coughed when smoke smacked her in the face, but one glare from Sasuke had sent her coughing disappearing into thin air. Now that he had no shirt on, it was evident that his body was still tense.

Angry Sasuke was not a pleasant sight for her to see.

She kept her mouth shut as they neared the end of the pool, where a table and chairs were set up, under an almost ten foot umbrella. He released her as soon as they neared it, to which she sat, yet he continued to walk around the circular table.

Lavender eyes watched him from under the light of the half-moon. His features were hard as ice (not that they weren't usually), but the shadows played with them in such a way that made him look almost enteral, in a sense. His muscles flexed with his anger, jaw still clenched from minutes ago. She marveled at the sight, letting her eyes slide down to his chiseled body in approval. He was too busy pacing to pay much attention to her anyway.

She left him to his thoughts, while she snuggled into his large hoodie. It hung around her body like a loose dress, the collar hanging around her bone and slightly off one of her shoulders. Her hands, engulfed in the fabric, brought the crew neck towards her nose. She smelt it, only to hum quietly; it smelt just like him. Warm, masculine, and oddly like some kind of cool spice. She couldn't place it for the life of her.

She hadn't noticed when a pair of ebony eyes gazed at her questioningly. Sasuke watched as she smelt his jacket, then remembered that girls were weird and they have a knack of stealing boys' jackets and other clothing as well. He almost rolled his eyes until he heard a low hum from her. He focused on her for a bit - not even noticing when his pissed off mood dissolved right in front of him.

He sat next to her, leaning on his right hand to continue his observation. "Do I smell good or something?"

She squeaked, shocked he had caught her in the act. "Uh - well - I - um, yeah."

Idly, long fingers caught a lock of her hair and twisted it around his finger. "Why'd you wear that shirt?"

Blinking, Hinata had to look down to remember what she wore under his hoodie for a moment. Oh, right. Sakura's shirt. How could she tell him she was practically peer pressured into it? "Sakura-chan told me to try it on...Ino-chan said she liked it and I should, well, wear it tonight..."

He held back another eye roll. Of course, the banshees would put her up to something that she wasn't even comfortable doing. It all made sense when she mentioned them. He made a mental note to beam balls at them next week during dodgeball. Although - he sized her up in his clothes and couldn't help but feel a little bit possessive - she did look good in his clothing.

 _'Stop it, Sasuke,'_ he scolded himself, _'Remember the plan. Itachi's killers and then Hinata.'_

"Why are you even here?" He asked, borderline on rude, until he caught it and followed with, "You don't look like the party type, no offense. Unless I'm wrong, and you're some wild party girl."

His response was a quiet, bell-like laughter. She hid her lips behind her hands, curled into an amused smile. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

He smirked, "I'm not much of a party-goer myself." He conveniently left out the part were he would rather just drink, drink and drink rather than actually party.

A thin brow raised at that. "Really? You seem so popular," She asked in a soft voice, loud enough for him to hear, but not to wear his nerves.

Long strands shook along with his head, "I go with Naruto whenever he goes out since he likes to get into fights."

At that moment, a familiar loud-mouth blond's voice could be heard from the two, shouting insults followed by a loud crashing noise. It was pretty impressive, since the bumping bass was shaking the mansion's walls.

This time he couldn't suppress the eye roll. Hinata giggled at the motion, not bothering to cover her expression this time around.

"Since we both hate these social events, why don't we get out of here?" With a fluid motion, the Uchiha heir was on his feet, holding a hand to the stunned beauty. "I'll take you to eat something. I'm starving."

There was a moment of hesitation, which he was sure he would decline the offer. That was, until a soft hand found it's way into his larger one and he pulled her gently up. Her pink lips spread into a shy smile, making his breath catch in his throat for a second too long.

 _'Ah, fuck the plan.'_

* * *

"Fuck you, Lee! You cheated!" A red faced Uzumaki heir screamed. He swayed on his feet for a second before regaining his composure.

From the left of him, Kiba shook his head before taking another shot. "Damn it, Naruto. We're fucking losing to _Lee and Neji_."

Across the ping pong table, the smirking Hyūga prodigy crossed his arms, "What do you expect? You both suck at this game."

The drunk blond ignored his taunt, instead, he whipped his head around to search the millions of heads in his line of sight. He had to steady himself against the wobbly table. "I knew I should'a got...Sasuke-teme to play this round."

As if only appearing when a certain basketball captain name was brought up in a conversation, a flash of pink and red popped up to the side of him, startling him into knocking down his empty solo cup. "S-Sakura-chan?"

Said girl raised a brow, "Naruto, what the hell are you doing? Drink some damn water and sit down! You look like you're going to barf."

To prove his sober-ness (which didn't help much since he swayed with the action), Naruto reached for her drink and downed it in one go. He tossed it behind his shoulder, ignoring the disgruntled shout from Kiba as it smacked him in the head. "Seeeeee? I'm fine, Sa-ku-ra-chan!"

Unconvinced, her pretty features didn't even move the slightest inch. "Whatever you say. Have you seen Sasuke-kun? I thought I heard a fight in the kitchen but I couldn't get through the crowd to see..."

TenTen, who was sitting in a white chair to the side of her (unofficial) boyfriend, instantly sat straighter at that. "Eh? Hinata-chan was in there, last I saw."

With a worried look tossed to the Hyūga, he didn't hesitate in pulling out his cell phone and shifting a little bit away as he made a call. Naruto blinked, looking between the two for a moment before his attention was pulled to his long-time crush.

"When I got in there, Mist's basketball captain was passed out on the ground and Hinata-chan wasn't in there..." Without another thought about the weird coincidence, the rose-haired senior stared at her childhood friend. "Can you call Sasuke-kun for me? Tell him I need to talk to him."

Though he had quite a few drinks at this point, Naruto was no idiot. Sure, he was funny and the senior class clown, but he was far from oblivious. He knew about Sakura's infatuation with his best friend, but he was also aware of Sasuke's feelings towards her as well. And those feelings were nothing too nice. The Uchiha had always reassured nothing was going on with the two (he got kind of insecure a few times). Sasuke didn't take too kindly to Sakura as it was when he was sober. When he was drunk, it was a million times worse. He wouldn't put it past his friend to toss her out a window if she so much as touches him.

So for those reasons, Naruto didn't call him. To pacify her, he sent him a text, which she read over his shoulder that said, _'Teme, where'd ya go?'_

"Happy?" He asked gruffly, not bothering to hear her response before walking past her towards the football team in the other room.

He really didn't want to be around her when all she did was worry about his brooding best friend, who (for all they knew) was boning some chick in Ino's room as they speak. Snatching a red cup from Shikamaru's sleeping hand, Naruto swallowed it with one quick motion. She always over-looked him; tonight was nothing fucking new, he thought as he watched a few girls with skimpy outfits dance. One, with emerald-colored eyes and curly, black hair, winked at him.

Why would it ever be? Sakura didn't give a fuck about him (in the way he wanted her to, at least), and Sasuke wouldn't return her feelings (thank God) so why was he pinning after a girl he'd never get?

He didn't get to answer that question because his hand was pulled by the random girl with pretty eyes, onto the dance floor.

He was too drunk to stop her. At least, that's what he told himself.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oops. Sorry, had to go in and fix an error. Kin is a junior, not a senior. Like the hint of NaruSaku drama I threw in there? I do! Sorry, Naruto, I had to have some action between you two. Why does that girl have green eyes and black hair? Hm. Idk. Maybe to look like two certain females? (wink). I'm so subtle.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Did yall miss me? Cause I missed you. Sorry I was gone for so long. Updates will be inconsistent (like always) due to medical conditions of mine as well school/work and moving (:

 **Fun Fact:** I lost my outline for this story so I have absolutely no idea where I was trying to go with this anymore, but I'm not gonna abandon it! This and The Fated Ones are my favorites! I'll think of something xD

 **Song:** Oui by Jeremih

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _NARUTO_ or any of it's characters.

* * *

 **About Last Night**

 _Chapter Five_

 _Oui_

When they finally hit the streets, cars littered along the side walk and even in other people's yards. Hinata suggested they use her car, since it was in the driveway anyway. She was driving the all white Jeep and he couldn't help but glance at her a few times. Every few feet, the orange-yellow light from the street lamps would illuminate the gravel road just enough for them to see where they were.

Sasuke didn't really need the lights. He knew the way to Naruto's like the back of his hand. He could honestly get there with his eyes closed. He was thankful that the party was at Ino's and not at Sakura's house, which was clear across town. He told her a few directions before getting caught in his thoughts.

Speaking of which...he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. He wondered why she agreed to come with him. It wouldn't have hurt his feelings if she had said no and ran in the house. He honestly expected it, a little. Maybe she hated parties enough to go off with a near stranger?

She seemed content, in his large hoodie, driving the speed limit of fifteen. She must've felt him watching her, for she tilted her head, "Where are we going, Sasuke-kun?"

 _'Sasuke-kun...'_ He didn't approve of the horrific, but let it go since she called everyone with one anyway. "Naruto's house. I need a shirt since you seem pretty comfy in my clothes."

As he expected, her pretty features lit up with a blush while she stuttered out an apology, "W-Wha, oh I forgot. Did you want it back?" She stopped at a stop sign and made a move to strip it for the shirtless boy.

"Woah there," He said quickly, covering her hands in his larger ones gently. He looked out the windows then back to her with a smirk. "It's fine, really. It's cold so keep it on."

Sensing his teasing tone, she blushed prettily before dropping the fabric back down. He pointed to the left, indicating that they needed to turn. She turned the wheel as his low voice said off-handedly, "You look better in it anyway."

If his hand hadn't shot out to steady the steering wheel, she would've ran over the stop sign. Shooting him a flustered frown, Hinata regained control of the large car with ease, batting his hand away, "D-Don't say things like that! I'm really..." She trailed, not coming up with the right word.

"Innocent? Shy?" He offered, amusement swimming in his mysteriously dark eyes. "I've noticed."

The light way she laughed, her full lips pulling into a smile sent his heart doing flips erratically in his chest. Ripping his gaze from her, he frowned to the window. His hand rubbed where his heart was. What the hell? That's odd. Seeing a familiar house pulled him from his thoughts, "It's the next house. You can pull up in the driveway."

She nodded, seemingly not noticing his weird actions and parked the car in a long stone drive way of a large three story home. Opening the door, he glanced at her with a cocked eyebrow, "Come on."

Blinking, she released her belt and took the keys from the ignition. She hadn't thought of going into the house with him. As he lead the way, he didn't look too concerned about bringing a near stranger into his best friend's house at almost twelve mid-night. The more she thought about, he probably took home girls a lot. He definitely had the character of someone that would.

The thought instantly put her in a not so happy mood anymore. Her thoughts turned south quickly. How many girls had he been with? He couldn't still be a virgin, not with his looks! She'd just get upset if she continued thinking of it, so she let it go for now.

Fishing in his pockets, he got Naruto's keys and unlocked the door. Before he opened it, he leaned closely into her, "Naruto's parents are probably asleep by now so don't let go of my hand and be quiet. If we wake up Naruto's mom, she'll kill me."

She was going to walk back to the car before a strong grip wound its way on her wrist and yanked her forward. The door shut firmly, silently, behind her.

In the darkness, Hinata had no choice but to continue along with his tugging. Not that she could let go, she'd most likely get lost in this huge castle! He walked carefully so she did too, mindful of the old flooring and the squeaks in it. They walked up a flight of marble stairs before rustling was heard behind a door. The door handle turned slowly, pearly eyes widened at him for a moment.

Sasuke panicked for a quick second before opening the door next to it and pushing the Hyūga beauty in it, followed by himself. Not a second too soon too. A beautiful, red-headed woman emerged from what appeared to be the bathroom, by the flowery sent that followed her. She stopped to check her appearance in the mirror, which just so happened to be exactly on the opposite side of the louvered bi-fold door they were behind.

A lot of things happened in the second he yanked her in. One was she let out a small squeak, but it was muffled by another pair of lips firmly capturing hers in a lock. Another was the woman had tilted her head in question, silent as she strained to hear any other voices.

The teens stilled for a moment, lips pressed against each other before her slim hand pushed his chest faintly. The woman blinked a few times and turned her head left and right. After a few more excruciating seconds, she shrugged her shoulders and continued down the long hall to enter another room, "Mina-kun~! Don't tell me I wore you out already?"

Hinata glanced up to him with horror in her eyes, "I'm getting out of here," she whispered before pushing away from him. She really didn't want to be in this house if Naruto's parents were engaging in...nocturnal activities!

Remembering the original goal of being in this house, Sasuke threw her a smirk and bent to her ear. Her body tensed while his hot breath ghosted over her skin, "You should wait for me here."

Without waiting for her response, he slipped past the doors and closed it behind him.

Hinata breathed out shakily, throwing a hand over her fluttering heartbeat. Her face felt like it was on fire! She couldn't help but gaze at the doors and think, _'What was that?'_

* * *

Shocked apple green eyes stared at the back of her best friend while he pushed past a crowd of people to get into another room. He never acted like that with her. _'What was that?'_ She thought, with a deep frown on her cheery-red lips.

TenTen noticed the exchange and was about to comfort her friend when Neji came back into the room, a stone cold face on. The girls turned their attention to him quickly.

"Hinata-chan didn't answer," he said with a tight tone. He left out the part where he called Sasuke's phone as well, and although it rang, there was no answer. He wouldn't have called him if he hadn't remembered seeing the Uchiha prodigy slip into the kitchen a little before Sakura had come to them. Not like the boy was his priority at the moment, or ever. He had a nagging suspicion that Sasuke might have seen her, or worse, be around her some where.

Sakura looked cautiously to the Hyūga boy when she noticed his tense posture but thought little of it for now. She assumed it was because he tended to be Hinata's mother hen and therefore was always worried about her in some way.

If she was going to ask about it, there wasn't a chance to. Ino crept behind her and swung an arm around her shoulders. On the top of her head was a large faux diamond crown with a matching sash around her body that said _'BIRTHDAY QUEEN'_.

Teal eyes scanned the faces of her friends and noticed a few missing, "Hey, what happened to Hina-chan? I seen her jeep leave a couple minutes ago."

Sharp eyes narrowed on her form while she took a sip from her large cup. "You seen her leave? Was she with anyone?"

Ino hummed before shaking her head, "Na, I only saw her pulling out. Didn't see anyone else."

"You told me she hates parties. She probably turned in early," TenTen helpfully supplied, her hand resting on his bicep.

Neji sighed. Yeah, that had to be it. At least that what he hoped.

* * *

In the safety of her car, Hinata turned to glare at the basketball captain next to her, who suddenly had an innocent expression on. "Remind me to n-never sneak into houses with you."

His thin brow raised, "You've snuck into someone's house before?"

"O-once, ye-...What's funny about that?" Her eyes narrowed further, which didn't intimidate Sasuke one bit. In fact, she looked even more harmless than before.

His smile grew even bigger. "I would've never taken you for the B&E type, Miss. Hyūga."

With a roll of her eyes, she pulled out of the driveway and back onto the main road. "It was my own house so..."

Without being able to stop himself, Sasuke chuckled at her timid answer. "I should've expected that one."

She was very tempted to stick her tongue out to him, but thought better of it. She had more dignity than that, right? Obviously not, since she had let him kiss her in Naruto's hallway closet. In her defense, she had pushed him away almost immediately after his lips came into contact with hers. Would he really even consider that a kiss? He's probably done way more with a girl and the brush of lips they shared was probably child-like in comparison. Just thinking of it made her cheeks redden.

Thankfully, the night was dark out and the street lights were few and far in between. They were silent for majority of the ride, only breaking it when Sasuke was giving her directions to the town not too far from here. He hadn't brought it up either so made he didn't think much of it, or didn't bother to talk about it?

By the time they reached the café, her brain was fried from all the thinking that she eventually just gave up. She wondered why she even thought deeply about it in the first place, since Sasuke seemed unaffected or at least wasn't thinking it was important enough to give much thought. Her lips slid into a frown as they easily parked and slid out of her vehicle once more.

Sasuke waited for her to join his side before continuing his stride. The café was quaint and, despite the time of night, was pretty well lit. There were hanging lights that lit the front of the cafe, empty black tables and chairs basking in the warmth. Through the glass windows, she couldn't see much people in there, only two males with twenty papers scattered around them as their eyes were glued to the unforgiving screen of their lap tops. They must be Uni students studying for an important assignment.

Once they reached the door, a hand shot out before hers could touch the handle and held the door open for her. She blushed, only a little, at the display but didn't think too much of it. He must've been taught manners at a young age.

"Do you want anything?" He asked, head tilting down a bit as they came up to the counter.

Not really feeling any kind of hunger at the moment, Hinata shook her head, eyes falling towards a table a little ways from them. "I'm fine, thank you. I'll sit over there," she mentioned quietly, with a strange thought on her mind.

 _'Is this considered a date?'_ Pearly eyes stared at the back of the Uchiha captain before quickly moving to stare at her fiddling fingers. Being home-schooled gave the heiress a lot of time to watch dramas and movies and boys usually took the girls they liked to cafes, right? She looked down at her outfit, Sasuke's hoodie seemingly swallowing her small frame. She certainly wasn't dressed for a date and he had mentioned he wasn't much of a party person. He probably only asked her so he wouldn't feel guilty about leaving her alone in the backyard.

A small _'clank'_ from a cup of water being set in front of her dragged her from her subconscious. She glanced up to see Sasuke sitting across from her, a take-out bowl of fruits sitting in the middle of them.

"I thought...you said you were hungry?" She questioned after noticing that was the only food on their table. Whenever Neji says he's starving, he eats her entire fridge, condiments and all.

His right shoulder shrugged, popping a grape into his mouth before replying, "Guess I wasn't that hungry."

Her fascinating eyes examined him for a second, in which he wondered if she could tell he had only said that to have an excuse to be alone with her. But as she hummed and thanked him for the water, he let out a breath.

Their night went on with light conversation after that, for about an hour. Both teens accepted that they were not the best conversationalist around so there wasn't as much talking going on. Over the course of the hour, she had asked him how he knew that boy from the party and was slightly taken back when his head turned out the window besides them.

"Don't worry too much about that idiot Suigetsu. As much as pride as he has, he's harmless." The words came out of his mouth with confidence, but she hadn't noticed the slight pause at the last word.

Sasuke knew Suigetsu pretty well. Harmless was one word he would not describe the white haired freak of nature as. They had spent the better part of a year in the same town and had been nearly inseparable before Sasuke decided to move back home to Konoha. He didn't necessarily want to recant all the not so honorable things he had done last summer and easily pushed it to the back of his mind. The past was in the past now. Besides, if Hinata was around Sasuke then Suigetsu knew better than to try his luck with her. He had obviously had a few drinks at that point in the night, judging by how he hadn't recognized her infamous Hyūga eyes or even had the reflex to defend himself. Or, Sasuke mused as he sipped his drink, he was just dumber than he looked. No one fucked with the Hyūga family and got away with it.

Hinata didn't seem to notice his inner thoughts spirling every which way and instead, nodded. A message popped up on her phone, illuminating the screen and she finally caught the time.

"Oh, gosh, it's nearly one thirty in the morning!" She said more to herself than to him, grabbing her phone to look at all the unread messages and missed calls. Most the calls were from Sakura and TenTen, but some were from Neji and that was never a good sign. "Neji-niisan is going to k-kill me..."

"Let's get the princess home then." Standing fluidly, Sasuke grabbed the trash from the table and made his way towards the door, listening as the Hyūga girl quickly gathered her things to follow after him.

When they were back in the car, he didn't give her a moment to awkwardly ask where he wanted to be dropped off, instead, he told her to go back to the party. He had to drag Naruto home anyway, even if he was dreading that walk to his house. Ino's house was still bustling with people and loud bumping music when they arrived.

As he shut the door after getting out, the long haired heiress' voice stopped him from moving, "Uh...Sasuke-kun?"

Silently acknowledging her, he leaning over the the open window, raising a brow for her to go on. His dark eyes watched her fidget slightly in the drivers seat yet he was unaware how intense his stare really was.

Finally gathering the courage under his smothering gaze, Hinata bowed her head slightly, peeking at him from under her lashes, "Thank you."

At first, the Uchiha boy was confused as to why she giving him her gratitude, until he noticed her thin fingers play with the hem of his hoodie. Without meaning to, he smirked before leaning away from the Jeep. His parting words to her made her cheeks burst with embarrassment and confusion.

"Make sure your cousin doesn't see you in it. If he finds my jacket on you, he might jump to conclusions."

Light eyes watched his back as he weaved back into the party before back down at the all black hoodie. There looked to be nothing that could link this article of clothing to Sasuke so how would Neji be able to tell this was the Uchiha's hoodie? Not taking much time to think about it, she continued on her way back to the penthouse.

The next day when she gathered her clothes to wash, her blush came back in full force when the sunlight hit the back of the large jacket. On the back was Sasuke's last name in large white letters as well his jersey number under it. Hinata thanked whatever God was looking out for her last night, since Neji seemed to either still be at the party when she snuck her way back in or he was passed out in his own home.

The only problem was getting it back to it's owner without anyone noticing. She sighed. Monday was going to be a challenge for her.

* * *

The light stirred the basketball captain from his dreamless slumber. Stretching his long limbs out, a few cracks and pops relived his sore back and neck but the ache in his lower back wasn't going away any time soon. Sleeping on Naruto's floor wasn't the best idea he had last night and the pillow and blanket didn't help much either it seemed. However, he'd be damned if he stumbled in his house that late at night, especially after all the alcohol he'd consumed after rejoining Naruto at the party. His mother would lecture him on and on about responsible drinking all damn day.

Hearing his best friends obnoxious snoring tore him from his morning thoughts and he sat up to see the blond sprawled out on his bed, laying in a way that looked terribly uncomfortable.

Without caring too much for his actions, Sasuke grabbed his pillow and smacked him as hard as he could, which seemed just hard enough for the boy to jolt awake in his sleep. He tossed the pillow on Naruto's face before making his way tiredly to the bathroom, ignoring his friends whines of being up too damn early.

"Shut up and go make some cereal," he gruffly commanded, shutting the door behind him.

"Make it yourself, teme!"

A little while later in the kitchen, both seniors were devouring their second bowl of cereal when Naruto finally locked his blue gaze on the pale boy across from him. "Where did you go last night? You were gone for awhile then just showed up out of nowhere."

Hiding his smirk with another spoon full of the brightly colored pebbles, Sasuke shrugged, "Don't remember. You know how I get when I'm shit-faced."

After a minute of silence, Naruto shrugged and accepted the lie anyway. It seemed like a reasonable answer for the blond so he didn't push it. Sasuke did tend to...get lost all time when he was drinking. Usually they would find him with his lips locked onto an equally drunk girl or see him stumbling around the kitchen looking for food. Although Naruto was the one who got into the fights, Sasuke was the one who everyone felt the need to babysit when they partied.

* * *

Sky blue eyes cracked open only enough to glare at the source of the disturbance. Sakura had slept over, as per usual when they threw parties at the Yamanaka's residence but she was making so much noise!

Groaning, the hungover blonde rolled over and smashed a pillow over her head before grumbling, "Keep it down, will ya? I have a headache from hell."

She heard a small scoff before the bed dipped a bit with a new weight on it. "Let's go get some food."

Noticing the flat tone in her best friend's voice, Ino lifted the pillow to eye the pink-haired girl, "What's got you so down?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile humorlessly. She should've known she couldn't hide what was bothering her for very long. Ino was just too observant for her own good sometimes.

"If you get up and get dressed, I'll tell you over breakfast at McDonald's."

That seemed to be the push she needed to drag herself from the warm bed, mumbling complaints the whole way.


End file.
